Ultraman Alpha
Ultraman Alpha is an ultra of unknown origins even for Ultraman Noa, it is still a mystery. He is known for his ability to adapt to every environment he fights in. He is the main ultra of his series. Appearance His head is similar to that of Ultraman Noa. He has grey, white and red markings all over his body. Around his wrist, holds the Alpha bracers which are similar to the Armed Nexus. History Pre-series While being an ultra of unknown origins, he still defended his universe from numerous threats. Until he was forced to merge with a human host from Earth after he was greatly injured from a fight on the Moon with an unknown being. Series Ultraman Alpha(series) While fighting an unknown being on the Moon, the energy waves that the heat of the battle unleashed had awakened Kaijus on Earth. One kaiju, Golza, having a long history with humans, attacked Montreal in Canada. Just as Alpha was watching the destruction caused by Golza, the dark being cowardly attacked him from the back and blasted him towards the blue planet. While slowly dying, he saw a teenager named Curtis, nearly dying after trying to save a Pigmon from Golza's murderous rampage. Seeing his act of bravery, he bonds with him which in turn saves both of them. They then use their finisher, the Holy Shoot to destroy Golza. Alpha and Curtis then had numerous fights together which strengthened both of them. But in one fight, even with the help of APEX, Alpha loses to Armored Darkness, turning him to stone. With the hopes and wishes of everyone around the world, Alpha revived and gains a new weapon, the Sigma Sword, which grants him the Paladin Armour with this new weapon, he destroys Armored Darkness with one of their new finishers, the Final Slash. But even with this new weapon, he wasn't able to stop Skotàdi, the dark being. Not wanting for him to rule the universe, he was forced to unleash his second most powerful finisher, the Holy Phoenix. After the battle, he remained on Earth to guard it against new threats. Ultraman Alpha EX: The Guardians While trying to defeat a new threat, Alpha was suddenly sucked into a portal that appeared in the sky. Ultraman Alpha Gaiden: The Golden Demon On one occasion he was forced to fight Etelgar, the Space-Time Demon, who wanted to drain him of his powers, but Alpha and his bond with his host proved too strong and in the end they were able to critically injure him and damage his Space-Time castle. But Etelgar was able to escape with his life and vowed revenge on all of the Ultraman, and started to formulate a plan to kidnap every Ultraman in every Space-Time continuum to drain them of their powers, but first he needed someone with something to seal them... Profile Profile *Height: 50m *Weight: 50,000 tons *Age:Unknown *Flight Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Running Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Swimming Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Jumping Distance: Maximum Distance unknown due to his ability to adapt *Host: Curtis *Strength: Unknown due to his ability to adapt Body Features *Eyes: His eyes are able to see in the dark, infrared and in X-Ray. They are also able to see long distances *Alpha Core: A triangle-shaped warning light. It is his equivalent of the colour timer. This allows him to fire beam attacks. *Alpha Bracers: Similar to the Armed Nexus, this possesses retractable blades. *Elemental Stones:Found on the Alpha Bracers, this allows him to adapt to any environment, it also allows him to control the elements, hence the name. *Armour: His armour is resistant to almost anything, since he has the ability to adapt to every environment possible. Normal Mode Techniques *Alpha Arrows: He fires energy projectiles at the opponent. *Alpha Barrier: He generates a wall of energy capable of holding back attacks. *Sigma Sword: By holding his hand in front of him, he summons the Sigma Sword. *Paladin Armour: With the Sigma Sword, he plunges it deep in the ground, gathering energy around him, slowly forming the armour. A voice then announces: "Ultraman Alpha Paladin!" *Legend Brace: Alpha is equipped with the Legend Brace, a brace that possesses the powers of Ultraman to the powers of Ultraman X. He can transform into Superior Mode with this. He first slots the Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode character card into the Legend Brace. A voice then announces: "With the power of the Ultra Heroes, Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode!" *Alpha Comfort: By raising his hand in the air, he draws energy from space, which in turn overpowers what is making the Kaiju evil, purifying it. *Specium Ray: Alpha can fire the classic beam technique in a "+" sign. It is 2 times more powerful then the original one. **Alpha Specium Ray: Alpha can fire a beam technique in a "+" sign. It is 10 times more powerful then the original one. ***Holy Specium Ray: Alpha can fire a beam technique in a "+" sign. It is 20 times more powerful then the original one. *Elemental Control: With the Elemental Stones, he can control the elements at his will though some will drain him more then the others. **Fire: Alpha can unleash a series of burning flames that can rival Fire Golza's fire attacks. ***Plasma: Alpha can unleash a burning ball of plasma as hot as the core of the Sun. **Water: He can control water at will. ***Leviathan Canon: Alpha unleashes a stream of pressurized water shaped like the legendary sea serpent Leviathan. **Ice: Alpha can control the element of ice at his leisure **Earth: He can manipulate the Earth, but it will drain him. **Air: Alpha can control the winds. ***Firestorm: By combining the elements of fire and air, Alpha can create a storm of fire. **Electricity: He can control electricity at will. **Time: Alpha can partially control time, but in doing so it can kill him and his host. **Space: Alpha can control space, but in doing so, it can kill him and his host. ***Dimension-travel: He can dimension-travel even without the Paladin armour. *Psychic Powers: Alpha can use psychic powers. **Telekinesis: Alpha can lift objects or "push" enemies. **Telepathy: Alpha can communicate with any living being in their mind if they are in a one galaxy radius **Astral Projection: Alpha soul can separate from his body when he's asleep in order to find out what's happening around him. **Scrying: Alpha can see the near-future. **Aura-reading: Alpha can see the auras surrounding every living being. **Dowsing: Alpha can locate objects or living beings. **Healing: Alpha can heal other beings or himself. Finisher *Holy Shoot: Alpha brings his arms on top of him, he then slashes them down quickly, creating an upside-down V. He does a 360 degree turn with in turn finishes the V, turning it into a triangle. He finishes the attack by punching the center, unleashing a deadly white beam. *Radiant Shot: By gathering energy around him, Alpha can unleash a deadly blue beam from the Alpha Core. Paladin Armour Alpha is equipped with the Paladin Armour and the Sigma Blade. Techniques *Dimension-Travel: By cutting with The Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another universe. *Time-travel: By cutting with the Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another timeline, it drains him of his powers so much that he cannot summon the Paladin Armor for a day or months or even years, depending on when he is going to. He only uses it when the situation is desperate. Finishers *Final Slash: By sliding his finger up to the fifth square of the panel, the Sigma Sword is coated with Specium Energy. He then slices the enemy with the blade. *Sacred Arrow: By sliding his finger up to the fourth square of the panel, Alpha spins the blade in circles in front of him until the energy is focused to the center of the circle. He then thrusts at the ball of energy which unleashes an arrow-shaped projectile at the enemy. *Superior Shoot: By sliding his finger up to the third square of the panel, Alpha gathers all of the energy around him to the blade of the Sigma Sword. He then holds it horizontally and shoots out a destructive yellow beam. *Alpha Judgement: By sliding his finger up to the second square of the panel, Alpha is surrounded by a blue energy that will unleash by random, blue thunderbolts that will disintegrate everything it touches. Alpha cannot control this technique. *Holy Phoenix: By sliding his finger up to the first square, Alpha is surrounded by blue energy shaped like a phoenix. He will then unleash the blue phoenix at the enemy. At the minimum, he can destroy a planet, at the maximum, he can destroy 5 galaxies or even more. Alpha cannot control this technique. Superior Mode Alpha turns into this mode when he slots the "Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode"'s character card into the Legend Brace. Techniques Ultraman *Specium Ray: Alpha can unleash the classic ultra beam by holding his hands in a "+" sign. UltraSeven *Wide Shot: Alpha can fire UltraSeven's finisher beam by holding his hands in a "L" position. Ultraman Jack *Ultra Bracelet: Alpha can summon Jack's ultra bracelet to aid him in battle. Ultraman Ace *Metallium Ray: By throwing his arms behind him and putting them in front of him in a "L" position, Alpha can use Ace's signature beam. Zoffy *M87 Ray: Alpha can use Zoffy's signature beam through the same hand movements. Ultraman Taro *Storium Ray: Alpha can unleash a "T" shaped ray. Ultraman Leo *Leo Kick: By jumping in the air, Alpha can destroy his enemy with a flaming kick. Ultraman 80 *Saxion Ray: A "L" shaped beam. Ultraman Great *Burning Plasma: Alpha pulls his two arms apart in a vertical angle. he then unleashes 2 blue beams. Ultraman Powered *Mega Specium Ray: A powerful beam that's 10 times more powerful then the original Specium Ray. It is fired in a "+" sign. Ultraman Neos *Neo Magnium Ray: A golden beam fired in a "+" sign. Ultraman Tiga *Delacium Light Stream: Through the same hand movements, Alpha can use Tiga's finisher move from his Power type. Ultraman Dyna *Revolium Wave Attack Type: Alpha can use Dyna's signature move in Miracle type though the same hand movements as him. Ultraman Gaia *Photon Stream: After gathering energy, Alpha will go into a crouching position, place his hands in front of his chest. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A beam of destructive energy will then be fired. Ultraman Agul *Liquidator: Alpha can fire a ball of energy at his enemies. Ultraman Cosmos *Cosmo Strike: A beam of energy is unleashed by charging energy in his arms. Ultraman Justice *Dagrium Ray: The signature ray of Ultraman Justice. Ultraman Nexus *Over Arrow-Ray Storm: Alpha firstly generates a blade, he then places his hand on his chest which summons a bow. By pulling his left hand back and letting go, he fires an arrow. It destroys his target's particles/atoms. Ultraman Max *Triple Maximum Canon: By spinning at high speeds, Alpha can unleash three separate Maximum Canon beams. Ultraman Mebius *Mebium Dynamite: Alpha can coat himself in burning flames and do a kamikaze, but he will reform. Ultraman Hikari *Knight Shot: Alpha can fire Hikari's signature beam. Ultraman Zero *Garnet Buster: By coating his fist with burning flames, Alpha can unleash a beam made out of flames. Ultraman Ginga *Ginga Especially: Alpha can use Ginga's most powerful attack. Ultraman Victory *Victorium Especially: Alpha can use Victory's strongest attack. Ultraman X *MonsArmor: By scanning Cyber Cards, Alpha can create his own MonsArmors that will cover his chest, his shoulders, his hands and his legs. Transformation Curtis firstly taps his watch which will make Alpha's character card appear. He then grabs it and scans it over his phone which then merges with his watch to become the Alpha Spark.